Pika Pika What?
by Survivor 28
Summary: I'm in Hell. I swear it. Hell is now named Baratie... or rather... wait a second, WHERE AM I! WHAT HAVE I BECOME? WHY! WHY ME! Why of all things, did it have to be a Pikachu! SanjiXOC pairings may change slight pokemonxOP crossover...SLIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Survivor: **Am I the only one who sees these OCxwhatever OP member going around?

**Ace**: So you decided to make your own, idiot?

**Survivor:** Shaddup... I just wanted to give it a try... besides, Seiya (pronounced SA ya) needs to make some sort of appearance....

**Ace**: I bet you five hundred million beri no one's gonna read this!!

**Survivor:** Shaddup Ace!

This is told from my OC's point of view,

**Ace**: Survivor odn't own anything here but Yuko Seiya.

* * *

"Your cellphone kept ringing,"

I glanced at my roommate. "Thanks,"

She raised an eyebrow, "How come you don't carry it around? I mean, this is college! I'd die without my phone,"

I shrugged. "I never needed it," I glanced at the ID of the person who called and scowled. "Tch, parents again?"

"Don't like your parents?"

"Not much," I scratched my head and tossed the phone on the bed. "Whatever, I put it on vibrate so it shouldn't bother you."

"Just take it with you,"

I glanced at it and sighed. "Fine,"

"Don't think of it as some sort of poison, shishishi,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're laughing like that cartoon…"

"It's anime!" She pouted. "And his name is Luffy!"

"Right…"

"C'mon, just cuz you hate anime so much…"

I rolled my eyes. "Cartoons are for children."

"Not really, I still like it!"

"That's not saying much,"

"So do other people!" She frowned. "I don't get it, you're from Japan aren't you? How can you not like anime?"

I shrugged. "I have a I'm-gonna-murder-eventually list. Pikachu and Jigglypuff being at the top, but anime would be up there too."

"Jigglypuff because you get screwed over in your video game? Speaking of, you call anime for kids? What about video games?"

"Heh, cartoons are definitely for little kids. Video games rule and forever will," I smirked. "But seriously, I will murder Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Navi, Sasgay, and Sakura are also up there,"

"I hate you. It's Sasuke and why do you want to kill Navi??!!"

"I dun care," I shrug. "See ya,"

"You're cruel!!" She screams as I close the door.

(OC)

The phone vibrated in my hand and I twitched. Again, my parents were calling me.

What the heck was so important?

They wouldn't leave me alone so I finally picked up.

"Yes?"

"Yuko-chan! Thank goodness! We thought something had happened to you too!"

"I'm fine… wait, to me too?" I blinked a few times. Mom sounded like she was breaking down. "Kassan (mom), what's wrong?"

"Y-Your brother… he disappeared!"

"What? That's impossible, people can't disappear."

"He's been missing his classes for a week. Nobody has seen him…"

I scratched my head not really freaking out. "He's probably playing hooky or something,"

"Yuko-chan…"

"Stop calling me that already. I'm Seiya, get it right, Seiya!"

I know now isn't a good time to get mad at my mother.

She was sobbing. And I put a hand to my head.

"He'll be fine, nii-san can take care of himself, now I have to go kassan. If I hear anything more of it, I'll call you."

She whimpered slightly and I hung up and leaned back against the tree.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Today was not starting out so great.

(OP)

Well, at least classes were out today.

So I can relax with my laptop and…

"YUKO-CHAN!!!"

Or not…

I turn. Oh, my roommate… what's her name again? Yep, I can't recall her name at all.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to prove to you anime is not a little kid thing!"

"Don't you have homework?"

"Yea… but that can wait!" She grasps my arm. "Now c'mon!"

"Listen, it's not necessary. Let go of m-"

"It's over there!" Before I know it, I'm being dragged off to some unknown world.

(OP)

I twitched.

People.

There were people.

A LOT OF THEM.

Yes, I don't socialize very much. My best friend happens to be my laptop…

(OP)

"Roommate…"

"Yes? Wait did you forget my name again?!"

"Where are we?"

She frowned, "I'm Camie!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh fine, we're at an Anime Convention!"

"What?! Where?!"

"The college is hosting one! It's so AWESOME!!"

I slapped my forehead. "Roommate!"

"It's Camie!"

"Like I care! Get me out of here I'm gonna suffocate!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You're not leaving."

"Why?!"

"Cuz I paid a lot of money for you to get in!"

"…you paid…?"

"Yes."

I sighed. That's when I lost. I HATE it when someone treats me to something cuz that means I have to pay them back. "…fine…"

"YATTA!!"

"Don't speak Japanese!!"

"Oh, Camie!"

Who the heck was that? Some dude from our classes?

"Professor Clover!"

Oh, a professor… right…

"Camie, it's good to see you. Have you finished your homework?" The elderly man smiled.

"Uh… yes?"

He chuckles, "I should hope so," He glances at me. "Ah, you're Yu-"  
"Seiya! It's Seiya… and I hate anime…"

"Seiya, yes, well that's a shame. This IS an anime convention,"

"Yes I know…"

I looked around while Camie and Professor started talking.

There were freaks here. It's scary. There are freaks. Being surrounded by freaks is worse than being surrounded by people…

"Pikachu! Hahah,"

"Yeesh, dude!" I blinked. I had the sudden urge to kill.

"Pikachu… Jigglypuff…"

I twitched with annoyance. I twitch a lot! Just call me twitchy! NOT!

Without realizing it, I'm following them with the strange urge to just strangle them.

Yes, I HATE Pikachus and Jigglypuffs that much. Pikachus because… well I hate pokemon… and Jigglypuff because I get slaughter by the pink puffball in brawl!! AND, I HATE PINK…

"Hey! Yuko!"

"It's Seiya!" I paused and turned. "Who are you?"

"You forgot again?" The young man laughed nervously. "I'm Kaku, remember?"

"No. What do you want?"

"Support a good cause?"

"Like?"

"Save nature?"

"…" Why should I give money...?

"Please?"

"If I say no?"

"I'll bug you til you say yes," He grins as he says this.

I sighed. "Why not? Just keep torturing me,"

"Is that a yes?" I nod. "Alright!"

I hand him a twenty. "Sweet, for that much you can have…" He rummages through a box and tosses me something. "This!"

It was yellow. It had red polka dots. It had brown stripes. It had black polka dots.

WHY DOES THIS THING LOOK LIKE A PIKACHU?!

Okay, it's a round fruit thing that has the Pikachu colors…

I gaze at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugs. "Dunno, just giving away random junk."

"Right… is this safe to eat?"

"How should I know?"

"Thanks so much, person." I walk away.

"It's Kaku!"

(OP)

Great, I've lost roommate and those two in the pokemon outfits disappeared…

I gaze at the fruit. What did I have to lose?

I bit it. And swallowed… THE HELL?!

I spat it out. "Argh, disgusting… tch," However, I absolutely hate wasting food.

It tasted sort of… how do I put this? Shocking? Electrifying? Something like that…

But it was incredibly bitter.

Today was not turning out to be a good day.

(OP)

"I hate cartoons. I hate pokemon. I hate this all! I just wanted to spend a quiet day alone!" I grumble under my breath. Nobody seems to notice since they're all caught up in their own thing.

I'm pretty much lost now.

I see people with weird crazy spiky hair and I see people with huge swords that look like knives.

This is ridiculous.

How can anyone stand to dress up like that?

"So, who are you? Itachi?"

A kid dressed up as Sasgay appears. I call them kids cuz I swear I am more mature.

"Who? I'm not dressed up as anyone. I hate anime."

"WHAT?!" His face goes into a state of shock. "You're insane!"

"You're the insane ones dressing up as clowns!"

"I happen to be Sasuke! The coolest guy on earth!"

"How old are you, 3?" I scoff and turn. "Sasgay should die."

"Argh! Don't make fun of Sasuke!" I didn't notice it but the kid rammed into me and I fell into a booth filled with mirrors.

I was expecting sharp glass to penetrate my skin and make me bleed.

I wasn't expecting to fall through the mirror.

(OC)

It feels like I'm in jello or something.

I can't see a thing and I feel rather weird.

Darkness engulfs me. I decide I'd freak out when I woke up.

Today is definitely not a good day.

* * *

I combined the first and second chap soooo keep reading plz! If you're not bored to death...

* * *

**Chapter  
****I'm What and I'm Where?!**

First thing that came to mind when I came too was.

'I'm gonna kill that roommate and the Sasgay brat the next time I see them. I so am!'

The next thing that came to mind was…

'I'm not at that whacko convention anymore, am I?'

I sat up and rubbed my head with my yellow paws. I must've hit my head or something…

Wait a second…

YELLOW PAWS?!

I freaked out and gazed at it. "WHAT THE HECK?!" But it came out, "PIKA PIKACHU?!"

I gaped and nearly fainted. Either Kami-sama didn't like me very much or I just had bad luck…

WHY?! OF ALL THINGS TO TURN INTO?!

I tugged at the ears I knew were on my head. 'Nononononononononononononono…' My mind shrieked while I fell to the ground in despair.

Of all things…

Why?

WHY A PIKACHU?!

So while I am basically having a mental breakdown due to this odd phenomenon, I don't realize I'm on a weird boat.

I mean weird, as in, it's a fish…

"Eh? What's that?"

"A rat?! Eww!!"

I glanced up and frowned. "Rat?! I'm a Pikachu… argh I'm Seiya!!" Of course, when I said this it came out something like "Pi?! Pikachu pi pika! Pi Pikachu!"

"I don't think it's a rat… it's kind of cute,"

CUTE?!

I bared my fangs. NO ONE CALLS ME CUTE!! I HATE BEING CALLED CUTE!! I AM IN COLLEGE!! I AM NOT CUTE!!!

I think I'm having a mental break down.

"C'mere lil fella," I hissed and did… something.

I can't really figure out what I did. But I zapped the fellow somehow.

The woman beside him shrieked.

Well he deserved it. No one calls me cute!

"Eh? Can I help you mere bastards?"

A bulky guy, kind reminded me of Popeye or something, came out of the doors.

"This thing… attacked me!"

I did not! It was your fault!

The man gazes at me warily. "Eh? You're bothering the customers? The customers are our lifeline!" He cracks his knuckles.

I make a mad dash out of there.

(OC)

I'm not athletic. I am a video game freak.

So, for me to be running like this, is just… a nightmare!!

"Hold still!"

I ran inside and went under tables over them through various doors. I don't know what they idiot behind me was doing but I did hear screaming and lots of crashes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

I ran right into the legs of a tall man with a peg leg and… what the heck?! A braided mustache?!

JUST WHERE AM I?!

"Ah, owner!"

"PATTY!" He booms angrily. "Are you trying to run me out of business?!"

"No! That thing was chasing off our customers!"

"I WAS NOT!!" I hiss angriy.

He glances down at me and picks me up by the back of my fur. It didn't hurt but being held like this was awkward.

I glare at him. "What? (Pik?)"

He laughed. "This rat?! Pathetic!"

RAT?! PATHETIC?!

I tried zapping him like I did earlier. I didn't really do much.

I gave him a slight zap.

He laughed. "What are you doing, stupid rodent? Are you trying hurt me? Hah! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

I growl. "Lemmego!!" No one held me like this!!

AHHHH!!!

"Shitty old man, what the hell's wrong?"

Another blonde came out. Only his left eye was hidden and he had curly eyebrows…

Okay that's not normal… I must be in hell. Yes, that must be it. It makes sense! I'm being tortured!

HELP ME!!!

"Sanji, what did you call me?!"

"I'll call you whatever I want," He hissed.

"If you're gonna be like that, clean up the trash." He shoved me into his arms. "I have more important things to do!"

"What the… you're giving this trash to me?!" I scowl at the blonde and bite his hand. "Itaii! Shitty rat!! What the hell am I supposed to with this?!"

"Boil it, cook it, eat it, kill it, throw it away, I don't care!"

I didn't like any of those plans. How about you let me go or something…?

"Cook it?" He stares at me blankly. "Can I make something with this?"

I pale and shake my head furiously. 'I'm in hell I just know it!'

I can't believe I'm saying this but I wanna go back to college!! Get me away from these crazy people!

"Leave me alone!!" I struggle in his arms. CANNIBALS!! LEMMEGO!!! YOU CAN'T EAT A HUMAN!!!

"Oi, stop squirming already."

He walks into the kitchen and the mess outside is left to the Popeye guy.

How can I when you're about to eat me?!

"Tch," He walks through the kitchen much to my surprise.

We end up in a room.

I blink. I'm not going to be boiled up or fried or something?

He sets me down on the bed then lies down beside me with a cigarette in his mouth.

To me, he looked no older than 16.

He glanced at me. "What?"

I gave him a look.

He chuckled, "No, I'm not gonna eat you retard rodent."

"GYAH IT'S SEIYA!!" (PIKA PI PIKACHU!!)

He laughs. "Fine, your name's Pikachu?"

'No it's not but I can't convince you otherwise…'

"I'm Sanji,"

Sanji… great another name to remember…

He stares at the ceiling. "Confused?"

'Somewhat… what are you doing? Am I your pet now or something?!'

"You're kinda cute," He smirks. "I think I'll keep you."

"Cute?!" I groan and lay on my back as he is. 'Cute?? Keep me?! Aw man…'

"What, you want me to eat you?"

"NO!!" 'I'd rather be a pet than get eaten!' I shake my head furiously and he laughs.

"Well, pleased to meet you Pikachu."

I stared at him and sighed, "Likewise… I think…"

* * *

I finished a chap! lolz

I don't think this will have much success like some of hte others I've seen out.

I feel like Yuko sometimes, my laptop is my best friends... sometimes XD

R&R plzz!

**Ace:** So... is this Yuko chick hot?

**Seiya**: Shut up Portgas.

**Ace:** Oooh feisty...

**Survivor:** Ace, shut up. You're going to date either Nami or Robin.

**Ace:** Works fine with me!

**Survivor:** I promise to work on the other fics soon!


	2. Pikachan!

**Survivor**: Yo everyone!

**Ace: **...

**Survivor: **You owe me 500 million!!!!!!!

**Ace: (checks wallet)** I was just kidding?

**Survivor**: No.

**Ace:** I'm short money this month...

**Survivor**: no.

**Ace:** Oh come on!! Where hte hell am I supposed to get 500 million beri?!

**Seiya**: Shoulda thought about that Mr. Eat n Run

**Ace:** (deadpan) Ano, is there any other way... I mean...

**Survivor**: No. You have a debt to pay me somehow.

**Ace:** ...what, are you Nami-san now?

**Survivor:** Ace has a 500 million beri debt to pay off,what should he do? XD

**Seiya**: Survivor don't own any of this cept me.

* * *

My ears twitched. I could hear water running.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Where am I?

Realization hit me like a bomb and I groaned.

I'm still a Pikachu right? Wait… maybe I should check the mirror…

I wearily rolled off and stumbled towards the nearest mirror I could find.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands… paws.

I sighed.

Yep, still the yellow furball I hate.

How could anyone make anything this… this… this despicable! I'll kill them! (The creators of Pokemon shudder at this moment)

Okay so maybe 'despicable' isn't the word. But still, I HATE PIKACHU.

I stare at the mirror for a long time. I look like the average Pikachu except my fur sort of shapes out like hair near my head.

I wonder if I'll ever become human again. How did I become a Pikachu anyway?

I'm so lost!

I miss college already…

"Oh, Pika-chan, you're up,"

I blinked and spotted the blonde from yesterday. What's his name again?

Uggh, Pikachu or not I guess I still can't memorize names. Usually, my memory doesn't go past yesterday. It's amazing I got into college.

Wait a second, what did he call me?

He grins, "Pika-chan, like it?" He, of course, doesn't wait for a response. "Thought of it in the shower,"

Well thanks, I just wanted to hear that… NOT.

I sighed. Pika-chan… Pikachu…

Oh dear gawd, HELP ME!

How can I murder a Pikachu now since I AM a Pikachu?! I am NOT going to go commit suicide!!

Sanji slips his jacket on and begins to button it up as he speaks, "So what are you? A mouse? A dog?"

I shrug in response.

"Oh? Can you understand me?"

What? Am I an idiot?! OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND YOU!!! I AM A HUMAN. NOT SOME RETARDED YELLOW MOUSE. Oh wait… dang… I am… TT_TT

I nod though. Like I can tell him that in this state.

Wah… I wanna be human again…

"Well that's interesting, a mouse that understands humans, shame you can't talk."

I know…

"Well better get going, the shitty old man is gonna make a fuss if I don't get down in time." He picks me up and begins to leave. "You're coming with me, right Pika-chan?"

Now I am… AND STOP CALLING ME PIKA-CHAN!! I AM SEIYA!!!

Oh what's the use…?

He walks down the stairs and soon we arrive at the kitchen. This place is pretty big for a fish… where is this anyway?

"Hey Sanji, finally done doing your hair?" Some of the cooks laugh. "You priss, only you actually take the time to get ready,"

"What of it, shit cooks? Only crude cavemen like you wouldn't make yourselves presentable for the ladies,"

"Cavemen? Hah, even if we are cavemen you're just a prissy pervert!"

"What was that shit cooks? You have something you want to say to me?!"

I sweatdropped. Was this normal? It's like me and those other campus kids.

"You have the rat that was scaring away out life line!!!" That popeye dude from earlier approached us.

"Stop referring to the customers as life lines shit cook." At this rate I'll recognize everyone here as shit cook. Not that I'd remember. By the way, what's the name of the guy holding me again?

"Sanji! Get rid of that thing!"

"What? Pika-chan, hell no."

"Hah, what a prissy name!"

Prissy… DID HE JUST CALL ME PRISSY?! I leapt out of the blonde's arms and lashed at the guy who called me prissy.

"What the hell?! Get it off me!!"

"Hah, you deserve it, shit cook."

Eventually, they pull me off but the cook is left with bite marks (I was definitely proud of those!) and scratches and little burns where I had shock him.

"What's going on in here? Why aren't you working?!" Zeff roars as he enters the room. He takes a look around.

I stare the old man. He looks familiar… what a weird mustache! Who the heck braids their mustache? I mean seriously! Hell who has a mustache long enough to do that? This doesn't make any sense! Well neither does this guy's eyebrow but…

"Owner, we should get rid of this pest!"

Pest? Oh, first you fall me a priss now you call me a pest?! Do you want me to bite you again?!

"Pest?" The weird mustache dude eyes me warily. "Don't tell me you lazy bums are being held up by a rat!"

I'M NOT A RAT!!! I AM A PIKACHU!! AHHH!! NO!! Calm down, Pika-chan. Calm do- DID I JUST CALL MYSELF PIKA-CHAN?! AHHHHH!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEE!!!

"What's wrong with it? It looks like it's having a seizure or something," I glare at the popeye guy.

"Shut up. (Pika pi)"

"Eh? You got something you want to say to me?" He sneers and I would've attacked him had not curly brows beat me to it. He gave the guy a good kick sending him hurling back.

"Shut up shit cook. Get out there and start setting up."

Dang, I definitely should not get this curly brow mad… what a fearsome kick!

Soon, everyone began to clear out. The guy who called me priss glared at me as he walked out. I grinned cheekily.

Oh come on, it was fun! I NEVER get to beat anyone up!

"Sanji, what are you doing with that mouse?"

"Keeping it, it… he…" He frowned and made me face him. "Are you a boy or girl?"

I rolled my eyes. Did he HAVE to ask?! How the heck was I suppose to answer?!

"Nod once for girl, twice for boy,"

I nod once.

"Right, I'm keeping her. She's useful,"

"If it scares off any of the customers it's going overboard."

"Whatever, shitty old man."

"What was that?!"

My ears tilted downwards as I watched nervously. Were fights this common here? And where is here?!

(OP)

Sanji picks up a plate and glances at me. "We're short waiters so whoever cooked it has to go serve. Shitty old man, he's scaring all the workers off."

I smirk. Those two didn't have such a great relationship huh?

"C'mon," I follow him out the doors.

There were only a few people here. After all, it was only morning time.

But as we went around, I learned something instantly.

This guy. is. a. PERVERT.

I HATE PERVERTS!

That is another thing on my 'To Kill List'!

Perverts and Pikachu… why do they all start with P?!

I sighed. 'All my respect for you has just disappeared.'

"Oh, what's that? It's cute!"

Did someone just call me cute?!

"Ah, my beautiful angel, I am most delighted you noticed." He picks me and I scowl.

Put me down pervert cook!! I don't like perverts!!!! ERO COOK!!!

Whoa… I spoke Japanese… in the first time in ages… well whatever…

ERO COOK!!!!!

"This is my beloved Pika-chan, isn't she just precious?"

"Aw, so cute!" I twitch as one girl reaches out and pets me.

"Oh be careful angel," Curly brows warns. "Pika-chan is rather cute but she can be a little vicious. I don't blame her though, she must've had such a terrible past!"

"Eh? What happened?"

"Oh I wish I knew. But I found my poor Pika-chan hurt and wounded,"

WHAT?! NO YOU DIDN'T?! I FELL THROUGH A MIRROR! I TURNED INTO A PIKACHU! I WAS CHASED BY POPEYE! THEN YOU DUBBED ME PIKA-CHAN!!

"Aww, poor thing! But you're so sweet, to take in the poor thing!"

Don't tell me… this…

I glance up at him. I see the twinkle in his eyes.

THIS IS THE REASON YOU'RE KEEPING ME?!

…well I guess it's better than getting eaten…

BUT STILL!! WHAT THE HELL?! I'M YOUR TRUMP CARD FOR LADIES?!

As if being a Pikachu weren't bad enough… TT_TT

I think I'm going to die…

(OP)

It took really, all my will power not to bite those girls. The last thing I need is to be kicked of this place.

"Nice work there and thanks for keeping your cool," He pats my head and I scowl.

"I hate you. (pi Pikachu)"

He laughs nervously. "Please? Just keep it up? I mean, where else can you go?" He had a point. "I'll make you a snack, Pika-chan."

I'M NOT PIKA… oh screw it! I GIVE UP!

"What do you want?" He starts up the stove then glances at me. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure what you'll eat. Maybe rat food or something…"

"I'M A HUMAN!!! (PIKA PIKA PI!!!)"

"Ok, ok! Don't get so upset, I'll just whip something up."

I sighed and sat down beside him. What a day…

He dragged me to every single table with girls. If this keeps up I think my head will explode.

Pikachu guts, as much as I'd like to see that, I don't want it to be my own guts!

"Here ya go," He sets a plate down in front of me. I stare at it curiously. Smelled pretty good… "Just try it, it's something I've been working on."

Oh, so now I'm your guinea pig?

I took a bite of the tart thing. It was a berry tart thing. But it tasted delicious!

I looked up with a bit of surprise. Dang, I guess if his food is always this good I don't mind being a guinea pig or a Pikachu!

…never mind, I still hate being a Pikachu.

"Good huh?" The blonde grins. "I'll make you something good everyday but you have to play along alright?"

Was it worth it?

Yep!

Was it worth being a Pikachu?

NEVER! I will FOREVER DESPISE PIKACHU.

I have to remind myself later to murder Sasgay, roommate, and the guy who gave me the pika fruit. That thing HAS to have something to do with this. I mean, how else could I fall through a mirror and turn into a Pikachu?

That was a very difficult concept to understand…

"Alright, let's get to work, Pika-chan."

(OP)

What a tiring day…

I got a break every now and then since he didn't want to waste his trump card on the first day.

Heck, a girl got the nerve to call me cute and pinch my cheek. I didn't mean to, I mean it was really on instinct, I accidently gave her a quick zap.

Oh give me a break! I'm still learning here!

And Sanji turned the situation around somehow…

He gave me a pretty bad scolding too…

What am I? 4?! C'mon, I'm a college student! I am NOT CUTE!!!

"Pika-chan, you have to behave yourself." He set a plate of food in front of me. "We can't have you scaring away out customers now can we?"

Just what do you expect me to do?! I'm not used to being a Pikachu!

"We might have to house train you…"

WHAT THE HELL?! House train?!! I AM NOT A DOG!! RETARDED DARTBOARD EYEBROW!!

…

What a lame insult… did I actually come up with that?

"It won't be too bad, when we're closed I'll be sure to train you."

I slapped my forehead. Train me? What, are we actually in the world of pokemon?

I groaned.

He smiles and ruffles my fur. "It'll be alright, I promise. Now, finish up your meal and we'll start training right after."

(OP)

"Alright," He slams some sort of rod into the deck. "Shitty old man can fix it later,"

I sweatdrop. Seriously? Just like that…?

"Use your electric thing,"

You want me to knock you out again?!

"C'mon, I'm not scared pipsqueak."

PIPSQUEAK?!

He grins as I attempt to electrify him. But it was absorbed by the rod.

Whoa, how the heck did I do that?! It seem as natural to me as breathing. I can't explain how I did that. More importantly, why didn't I zap him?!

"Lightning rod," He explains placing a cigarette in his mouth. "Now, temper temper Pika-chan, we'll have to control that anger of yours."

Oh c'mon… anger management classes? This is stupid…

"You can't seem to control your lightning very well either, let me see what you can do."

(OP)

So really, that's how the night went. I tried different things that I've seen the Pikachu in the games and tv do. (Thundershock, thunderbolt, quick attack [this didn't work out so well] thunder, iron tail, etc)

I'm exhausted. I think drained every bit of electricity out of me.

Sanji carried me back to the room…

Wait a second, his name's Sanji?

How the heck did I remember that?!

Oh well…

None of this makes any sense and my head hurts. So I'm done thinking for the day.

Time for bed.

* * *

I actually wasn't kidding, my head throbs so I hope this makes sense!

**Ace:** Damn, I didn't think people would review...

**Survivor**: In your face, Portgas! I have my hopes up for this fic, though I'm beginning to think of discontinuing Mugiwara Pirate Ace. It was an interesting idea but not really worth the effort? XD, who knows... Oi, where are you goin Portgas?

**Ace**: Damn... I can't escape u... can I?

**Survivor**: Nope~! You owe me!


	3. Onwards! CHAPTER UPDATED!

**Survivor**: ZOMG I updated...

**Ace**: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 2 MONTHS!!!

**Survivor**: SORRY!!! My laptop died along with all my data TT_TT... I'm gonna try to get the other two stories updated in the following few days. So sorry everyone!

**Seiya**: ...Portgas owes you some money still...

**Ace**: Shh! Shh!!! Why'd you have to mention that?!!

**Survivor**: Well in the 2 months I've been gone, surely u've made that 500 million... right? (evil glare)

**Ace**: ...(runs away)

**Survivor**: Tch, wuss! XD heh anywayy (I'll get him later)

**Chaotic Rainfall** - thank you for the tip and I will try but I'm not very good at descriptions so bear wtih me

**LuffyxRuby** - no I don't hate Pikachu... well not as much as Jiggz. Seiya absolutely despises Pikachu! Never utter the word around her alright? That is, if you don't wanna die early!

Well enjoy!!

**Seiya**: Survivor don't own anything but me... disclaimers suck...

* * *

**!KABOOM!**

My ears twitched. Couldn't a person get a decent amount of sleep just once?!

I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Since I hear voices my guess is that Sanji didn't wake me today. Sometimes he's merciful like that. I mean, he's up at the wee hours of the morning all the time! How can you NOT sleep in?!

Heh, I'm a lazy bum. I love to sleep in as long as possible! Of course, college made that impossible.

I hear screaming and yelling and bleh.

I must convince Sanji to buy me earplugs.

Still, I had to get up. So I leapt off his bed and slowly headed for the stairs.

"Mornin' Pikachu," I blinked as a few cooks came up dragging a boy with black hair and red vest.

Y'know, these stupid cooks know my name but I could care less about theirs. XD

Yeah, I still don't really like them. I mean it's funny to watch them fight over every countless little thing. But it can get annoying! Well, nothing is as annoying as being a stupid… TINY… YELLOW… RODENT!!!!!!

Okay, maybe being a pink puffball with a name that makes you sound fat is worse…

Anywayzz….

I paused and peered through the railings. There were few people here. But I didn't want to take any chances, if those brats appear I'll-

"PIKACHU!! I'LL CAPTURE YOU TODAY!!!" A kid with messy black hair grinned as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

I immediately dashed through his legs. His appearance was my cue to run as fast as I could to the kitchen.

"Drat!! Takeshi!!* It's going your way!!"

It?! I'm a SHE!!! I AM HUMAN!!!

Oh wait…

Gawdz, it's been a good while and I still can't get that right…

ARGH STUPID PIKACHU FRUIT THING, STUPID GUY WHO GAVE ME THE FRUIT, STUPID SASGAY, AND STUPID ROOMMATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(spazz spazz spazz spazz spazz) I'll calm down later…

"I've got it!" I skidded to a stop then dashed to the side avoiding his arms as he leapt towards me.

Mwahahahhaa!! When it comes to speed, nobody has me beat!! Even though I barely exercise, I have an unordinary amount of strength in my legs.

An orange haired girl suddenly leaps out and rushes towards me. "Hah! I've got you now!"

Aw frick, the girl!

"Alright, Kasumi!! We've almost got it!!"

They leapt almost exactly at the same time and I just barely got away as they conked heads.

"OW!!! SATOSHI!!!"

"It's not my fault!!! No!! Pikachu got away!!" Yep, I had made a mad dash for the kitchen.

I was breathing heavily once inside the kitchen. That was way too close.

Evil brats… I hate kids. . Don't you see?! They're planning something diabolical in their itty bitty minds and they'll take over the world one day!!!

Ok, maybe I need to calm down…

Or not…

"Hey Pika-chan, are you alright?"

Sanji reaches out and pats me on the head. "Barely, (Pik)"

He chuckles, "Those kids giving you trouble again? I must say it's fun to watch though."

I glared daggers at him and nipped at his hand. "Hey! Okay, I got it! You don't like to be teased." He grins. "But it's still fun."

I really hate you… and your stupid eyebrow you stupid dartboard ero cook!!

He laughs it off and walks through the doors. I stick my tongue out.

Hmmph, what a dope…

I trotted (yeah what is it that Pikachu does? Crawl? Creep?) towards the little corner Sanji had made officially mine. Basically he left me food there.

There was an assortment of fruits which is okay since it's early in the morning. And with all the sweets he makes me, it's no wonder I'm getting a lil chubby. Not fat, chubby. I exercise everyday I'll have you know! I walk up and down the stairs…

I hear screaming again… and a loud crash.

I don't even wanna know what's going on out there…

(OP)

"Hey Pika-chan,"

I glanced at Sanji as he straightened his tie. We were near the kitchen doors.

"What? (Pi)"

"Some kid had the nerve to ask me to join their crew, their Pirate Crew…"

Pirates? Weird… there are still pirates around??

"Hah, of course I rejected. There's no way I could leave this place." He had a distant expression on his face.

I tilted my head. I know he wants to leave. He tells me his deepest thoughts on some nights. But I know what he wants to do.

"Aw don't give me that expression," He smiles slightly patting me on the head. "It's nothing, now we have a crowd to please."

(OP)

I was snickering at the poor man who had just had his fiancé taken away from him. Sanji was a womanizer no doubt about it. Heh, but I'd NEVER fall for a pervert like him.

Me? Relationships? Hah, never even considered it y'know. Cuz, it's impossible for me.

Well anywho, I smirk and stick my tongue out at the fella who is using all his strength to refrain from beating up the cook.

My ears twitch and I hear loud banging and laughing.

"What the hell? Are they his crew?" By 'his' I assumed Sanji meant the boy from before.

I could see the black haired kid from before, a green haired fellow, another guy with a long nose, and a young woman with orange hair. I'm not very descriptive alright?

"Pour it yourself." Sanji hands the bottle over to the man and immediately struts (I swear he struts half the time…) towards the table. I'm thrown off as he falls on his knee before the girl.

"O Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today!" He offers a sparkling rose. Which I swear he has like a million of those in his pocket or something… he must have some invisible compartment in his clothes or what not. "Oh, my love!"

I groaned and covered my ears. I absolutely hate it when he goes into lovey dovey ero cook mode…

"Go ahead, laugh at me! I, who can't bear torture. As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm a pirate or a devil, my hearts as ready as can be." I felt like dying right then and there. How embarrassing…

It amazes me to no end that some girls actually like this…

WHAT THE HELL?! THERE ARE HEARTS IN HIS EYES!!!

I was literally trying to make myself disappear on the floor. I've never seen him so serious like this.

I mean, he's never thrown me off nor has he ever had such hearts for a lady…

"But this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!"

"That obstacle is me, right? Sanji,"

Sanji makes a face as he realizes Zeff had been right behind him. "K'so jiji…"

"This is just great," I glance at owner. "fWhy don't you just run off and be a pirate just like them?"

Yes why don't you?

"We don't need you here anymore!"

WHOA!! I turned and stared wide eyed at the boss. Did he just say that?! The shitty old man is harsh but that was like overdoing it!! Right?

Or am I overreacting again?

It must have something to do with being a Pikachu. I mean how can anyone stand to be this tiny furball of yellow and bleh…

TT_TT Why a Pikachu? Why was I cursed with such a thing?!

I'm going to go insane if I have to remain a Pikachu forever…

"What's your crap with not needing me anymore?" Sanji was obviously angered.

"You always fight with our customers," Well not always but the majority of the time I mean, can you blame them? Ero cook always attempts to steal their wives/girlfriends/fiancés!

"You flirt with any beautiful woman in sight!" SO TRUE!! I can testify to that! "And you make lousy food!"

That's a lie! Sanji makes the best food ever!! But I guess the only person with authority to say his food sucks is Zeff…

"You're nothing more than a burden to this restaurant!" I think it's pretty clear Zeff wants Sanji out of here. I glance at Sanji's face wondering what he was thinking. "That's what I mean…"

"What the…" Sanji was pissed now. I heard the other cooks laughing.

They were laughing at him!! Ooh boy if I could just reach them!! I'll give them a good zapping later!!!

"The other cooks don't like you anyway. Why don't you just become a pirate do whatever you please? why don't you just get the hell outta here?!" Good point, why didn't Sanji? I mean his reason is ok, but I honestly think he should get going. I mean, the other cooks were lousy and Zeff is just a loud mouth stupid boss who uses everything as an excuse to yell at you!

"What's this crap? I didn't do shit and now you're blowing your head, old fart?" Sanji steps towards him. "I don't care about the rest of your excuses but I'll never allow my cooking to be insulted! I don't care what the hell you have to say! I'm gonna stay right here as a chef! If you don't like it, it's your problem!!"

"How dare you hit your own boss… you stupid eggplant!!" And Zeff chucks him at the table of the straw hat kid's crew.

"Are you kiddin? No matter how hard you try, I'm gonna stay right here as a chef! Til the day you go to hell!!"

"I won't die! I'll live another hundred years!!"

To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Zeff did. I mean he's so stubborn even the shinigami wouldn't be able to persuade him.

"Isn't that great you have his blessing! Now you can come with us!" The straw hat kid exclaims and I blink at him.

What an idiot, hadn't Sanji just made it clear he wasn't gonna leave?

"Hell no!!" The blonde chef sets up the table again. "Alright then, please pardon me for what has happened. As an apology, I've ordered you a Fruit Macedonia, my Princess."

I deadpan. He recovered so quickly… gawd he's such an idiot. All men are… heh call me sexist or whatever, but I've only seen idiots in my lifetime.

"What the hell you apologize to her but not us?! I'll sue you love cook!!!" The long nose dude screams.

"I've brought you some tea, isn't that enough?" Honestly, his behavior towards men and his behavior towards women makes you wonder just how he ended up this way…

Actually, I'd rather not imagine!

I sighed and plopped down. That was one hell of a moment…

"Ooh! What is this thing? A rat?"

I'M NOT A RAT!!!!!!!

"Shishishi, it's cute!" I'm picked up by the back and glare daggers at the straw hat boy.

Cute…?

"Oh watch it, Pika-chan has a temper. If you call her cute she'll…"

NO ONE CALLS ME CUTE!!! GOSHDANGIT!!!! EVIL!!! I HATE YOU DIE!!!!!!

My attempts to fry him with electricity don't work out so well. In fact, they don't work at all!!

Though the green haired dude is slightly electrified.

"GYAH WHAT THE HELL?!" He leaps to his feet. "Stupid rodent!! What the hell did it just do??"

The straw hat man just laughs. "Shishishi, it's weird!"

I stare at him blankly. It didn't affect him…

It didn't affect him?!!!

Frustrated I leapt onto his arm and bit it.

"Ahh!!! THAT HURTS!! Gedditoff gedditoff gedditoff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zoro scoffs. "You deserve it,"

"Oi waiter boy, stop slacking off." Sanji hisses and drags him off while I'm still latched his arm.

"Yes sir…" He growls at me and I smirk refusing to let go.

(OP)

"You don't like that waiter boy do you?"

"Nope not really, (Pika pi pika)" I turn my head snootily.

He laughs. "Whatever, Pika-chan, just don't hurt the mademoiselle…"

"If she calls me cute don't count on it. (yeah yeah, translate it into Pikachu language)"

He ruffles my hair. "Well g'night… I'm heading to bed."

(OP)

Waiter boy and I glare at each other every time we pass each other. He attempts to trick me or what not but fails miserably each time.

I'm frustrated my electric attacks don't work and I don't see why it don't work but biting him seems to work just fine.

I'm sitting on the edge of the main mast of the baratie. It's dangerous up here but everything looks nice from this point of view.

Unfortunately, a large explosion sends me to my feet… paws or whatever!

I miss my hands and feet… TT_TT and I hate being so short!!!

Stupid Pikachu!! Why couldn't the creators have made it more like a human? Or even better…

WHY THE HELL DID THE AUTHOR MAKE ME A PIKACHU?!!

Another quake caught me off guard and I flew off the main mast.

"Pikaaaa~!!!"

Just what the hell were they doing down there?! ARGH!!! THERE'S NEVER ANY PEACE AROUND HERE!!!!

I fell onto a deck… but not the deck of the baratie.

"Where the hell am I?" I climbed up the nearest thing I could find and looked around. Oh, it was a caravel.

And judging by the flag, it must be straw hat's ship.

I fell over again as the ship suddenly moved.

Wait a second… it's moving??

ACK!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!

I frantically tried to get off but found the ship had gone too far.

NOEZ!!! I stared at the Baratie as it slowly began to shrink.

WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST I'M A PIKACHU NOW THIS?!!!!!!

TT_TT

Oh Kami no…

I must've fainted because I saw nothing but black.

* * *

Yayzz I updated!! And I have to say, 2 months has made me lose my touch :P

I'll attempt to get better and get the other chapters for Mugiwara Pirate Ace or whatever and umm True Friends yeah! I'll get them up eventually!! Soon!!

Umm, yeah that's it. If u have questions I'll answer them in the next chap!


	4. Alive but Where!

**Survivor:** I LIVE!!!!

**Ace:** UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORIES!!

**Survivor:** Wari na... school's almost over and I have SOOO many stupid tests to take! I shall update the others soon!! I PROMISE!!

**Ace:** You said that last time...

**Seiya:** You still have a debt, Portgas.

**Ace:** Sh-Shh!! Don't say anything!!

**Survivor:** Aww, so crammed with homework... when will I update again...? (thinking thinking) oh wellz, I'll think of something! sry this chapter might be a little dull! I 'll get better... whatever, enjoy!

* * *

I can hear seagulls and the waves splashing.

I can feel the sun beating down on me.

Groaning I sat up. My mind was blank.

Then it all came back to me.

Pikachu, Sanji, Baratie, braided mustache, straw hat, caravel…

ACK!! I looked around frantically. I could see ocean… and that's it.

I was just about ready to faint again.

Evil!! I must be cursed!! Obviously somebody hates me!!!!

I'm banging my head against the nearest object which happened to be a mast.

Just why the hell couldn't I have lived a friggin normal life in college?! WHY?!

I'm too busy freaking out to hear footsteps.

"Who's there?"

I pale as an orange haired girl steps up the stairs and stares blankly at me.

I smile nervously. "Um… (Pi)"

She gapes. "What the…"

Gawd, I'm gonna die…

"When did you get on here?"

"When you left the Baratie… I accidentally fell off the mast… but it's not like you can understand me," I grumble in Pikachu language.

She sighs, "Whatever, as long as you don't get in the way. What the heck are you anyways?"

"Pikachu,"

"Pikachu? Weird, never heard of it," She reaches out and pats me on the head. "Maybe you belong to the crew and I didn't notice. You're kinda cute…"

Okay, calm down. don't freak. don't bite her hand off cuz she called you cute…

I'm agonna bite her freakin head off!! NOBODY CALLS ME CUTE!!!!

"I'm Nami, and I'm sorry. But you probably won't see your friends anymore,"

I don't even know who she's talking about. I have no friends. Sanji comes to mind for a moment but I ignore it. I won't stoop as low as to become friends with a perverted love cook. .

"We're almost there," She smiles but I can see the distant look in her eyes. She was obviously hurting.

Whatever, not my problem.

"You can come with me," She offers. "But I'll have to hide you from Arlong…" I shivered at the hatred in her voice and eyes as she spoke the name Arlong. Hoo boy, I thought I had problems!

But she smiles anyway, "Okay, I'll think of something! Just count on me!"

(OP)

Before we docked in harbor, I found myself being shoved into a bag. "Just stay there for a little while,"

She had to be kidding me!

"And don't move!"

I tried to hold still but this position was really uncomfortable.

She stuffed me into her bag like a plush doll y'know! And I'm not even sure where I'm going! This is stupid!

I hope she's not gonna cook me up…

Don't eat me!! I'm only a Pikachu!! I probably won't taste good!!! TT_TT

(OP)

My ears perk up. I heard shouting and cheering. I can also feel the bag being shifted a lot. Just what the hell was going on out there?!

Oh noezz! We must be at a party to cook me! Noeezz!!!!!!

Orange girl probably noticed my shifting cuz she whispered, "Just a little bit longer…"

A little bit longer what?! I'm like nearly crying.

God must hate me or something.

(OP)

"Here," I tumbled out of the bag and roll into the wall.

Here it comes! She's gonna roast me alive!!! I flinch but nothing comes.

I stare at her confused. "Just wait here for a little while longer, okay?"

You've got to be kidding me. Wait?! Wait and do what?! Wait for you to cook me?!!!

"Don't look at me like that, I'll be back later." She pats me on the head and walks out shutting the door behind her.

Back later for what?! Don't get the fire ready!!

TT_TT evil person… what am I supposed to do? What's worse is… I'm STILL A PIKACHU!!!

This sux!!!!!!!!

(OP)

'58… 59… 60…' Okay! I've been in here forever!!! Okay, maybe only 5 minutes! But…

I spotted a nice crack in the wall that I can squeeze through. It's been very tempting to stare at for the past 5 minutes…

Enough! I bolted towards it and squeezed into it. Freedom!!!!!

…

or not

What the hell? It's a dark creepy cell…

It's like a prison.

There went my freedom… TT_TT

However, I notice a glimpse of green. "Pi?"

Ack! It's that marimo from earlier! What's he doing here?!

He stares blankly at me. "Ah, you're the weird mouse from that restaurant. What're you doing here?"

I should be asking you that. I walk closer to him. He's all tied up and covered in bandages. What the hell happened to him while I was gone?!

"Tch, do something useful and get me out of here."

Ask me like that I won't! I scowl at him but nonetheless I chewed the ropes til he was free.

"Much better," He blinks as a sword is thrown at his feet.

Orange girl is standing at the doorway. "Get out of my sight." Was she referring to me or him?

Marimo glanced at me and shrugged. "She tells me that but what I have to do lies here. I promised Luffy I'd get that woman back."

Whoa, talk about loyalty.

"Hah pathetic, I'm talking to a rodent."

Hey! I'm not a rodent!!! Ah, what's the use… TT_TT

We step out… or rather, he steps out and I follow him and catch the attention of the mermen guards.

"Hey! It's the prisoner!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Marimo scratches his head. "How troublesome,"

I became terrified as they closed in. ZOMG! FIRST BATTLE EVER!!!

Those ones at the Baratie don't count since they weren't directed towards me!

Now I'm freaking…

"Hah, don't look so terrified. These half fish things don't look so tough."

I gape at him. You're kidding right?! I've never fought in a battle in my entire life!!

"Whatever, leave it to me!!"

I watched with amazement as he slashed down like every single one of them. cept like one that had the bright idea of going after me, ME the YELLOW MOUSE!!! Oh crap, did I just call myself the yellow mouse? AHH!!

Oh enough freaking out about that, start freaking about the guy in front of me!!

"Cute little mousey…" He murmurs and I twitch.

Being called cute by other people is one thing, but when this fish thing said it… oh it just ticked me off!!! LITTLE MOUSEY?! NOW YOU'RE SCREWED

"PIKA!!" I hiss electricity sparking. "PIKACHU!!!"

And one moment later… Oh look, fish sticks!!

I felt rather proud of myself.

Marimo stares at me with an eyebrow raised, "So the mouse CAN do something!"

Shut up!! I frown. So what if he took out about 49 of them and I took out one…

Suddenly, I'm not very proud of myself.

He takes a seat on the lead fish dude's chair. He seemed really relaxed for a guy who just beat the crud out of a bunch of strong fish things!

"…" I stare at him blankly.

"What? I'm waiting for Luffy. And if he doesn't come soon, I'm gonna die of boredom."

Didn't… Didn't he just fight…

oh never mind, I will never understand the people of this world.

(OP)

So we sat there… and sat there… and sat there… did I mention we sat there?

I'm BORED!! Let's stare at the brick wall!

Huh what the hell?

"What're you staring at?"

I pointed at the three fishing poles dancing about on the other side of the brick wall.

Someone was shouting and what not. It was amusing and I didn't have anything better to do. How sad, it's come to this… watching an idiot with three fishing poles…

He tilts his head. "Weird…" However, he gets up anyway and walks towards it. I follow having really nothing better to do. Actually, I have nothing planned. I'm like seriously running a blank.

What I wouldn't give to go back to college…

I'm Hatchan, call me Hachi!" This weird octopus fish thing introduces. "Are you with the marines or a guest?" He like has this trumpet like face with spiky hair… I think it's hair. Do fish have hair? Then he's got 3 arms and 2 legs… he's an octopus I think? What the hell is he? The other dudes looked like walking fish.

Marimo seemed to be pondering it as he replied, "Guest I guess,"

I glanced at the unconscious fishies around us. Guests?? Is this what guests do?! Go over to some place and kill people?!

"Arlong's not here right now you know,"

"Yeah, where is he?"

Who's Arlong? Dang I must be missing out on a lot!! So left out…

"Cocoyashi Village, I heard that there was a long nosed stranger that was trying to run away."

Long nose? Was it that guy who was with straw hat?

"That Cocoyashi Village, how do I get there?"

"Get in," The weird octopus pointed to a pot. "Guest right? I'll take you there, swordsman." He offers and Zoro obliged.

He glanced at me. "You gonna come?"

I gave him a look. DO YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY HERE?!

I rushed over to him.

"H-Hey…" He blinks a few times as I settle myself on his shoulder. Not as comfy as Sanji but… whatever, it'll do.

"Here we go!" Octopus dude starts to pulls the pot thing at full speed. Dang, he's pretty fast for an octopus…

Marimo remained quiet for the ride which I didn't mind since really I couldn't communicate. I stared off to sea and frowned slightly.

I wonder if Sanji is at all worried about me…

(OP)

"Thanks for riding! Come again!" Octopus fish dude calls out and swims away.

I was still sitting on marimo's shoulder. He glances at me.

"Gonna get down?"

I shake my head.

He makes a face but shrugs. "Whatever, least you won't slow me down." With that, he breaks into a run to search for the long nose person.

(OP)

However, after a long while due to the fact this guy kept getting freaking lost, we made it to a village! I mean, HOW THE HELL DO YOU END UP RIGHT AFTER YOU GO LEFT?!

I was ready to bite him or shock him or something!!!

He found the nearest person and began interrogating them. Gawd, was he an idiot or what?!

"Have you seen a long nosed guy running around here?"

"Arlong has him!"

Marimo looked shocked. "What was that?"

"He was just taken to Arlong Park!"

"That man was brave enough to go against Arlong! He's probably been killed!"

Marimo looked peeved. "So while I was killing time he got caught?" He turned and bolted off. "Usopp, stay alive…"

I stared at him. Wow, he's not too bad… minus his sense of direction…

And he has incredible stamina since he's been running nonstop for the past 10 minutes.

I wish I were athletic… uggh, but that's the last thing I need to think about. I'm still a freakin Pikachu here!

When he suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods I became surprised. Now why would he do that? My ears perk up. I heard a rumble. It was getting louder and coming towards us. Wow, he must have animal instincts! How'd he know something was coming? But more importantly… why wasn't the marimo moving?!

"Yo Zoro!!"

My eyes bulged out of my head as a ship flew out of nowhere…

WHAT THE HELL?! A SHIP?! IN THE FREAKIN MIDDLE OF THE FOREST?!!!

Gawd, I must be going insane!

"Gyah!!" We're smushed by the boat that continues to fly full speed right into a mountain of rocks!

Any normal human would've been killed! I'm a normal human!!

Right…? Well I was before I got turned into a Pikachu… right? Whatever! that's not important!! What's important is that I just got squashed by a freakin boat in the middle of a forest!!

Uggh is this heaven or hell?

"You bastard… what the heck are you doing?!" I heard the marimo shouting.

Well, that answers that, I must be in hell.

I pop my head through the rubble struggling quite a bit. Stupid marimo! Stupid boat! Crazy insane people of this world!!

I'll KILL YOU!! MWAHAHA!!

…

ahem…

Marimo noticed me and tugged my out. He holds me up to his face smirking. "Stupid rodent, can't even handle that?"

I bare my fangs at him. EVIL!!! I SHALL KILL YOU MARIMO!! Right after I kill roommate, stupid guy who gave me the fruit, and stupid sasgay!

"Oh? Could it be?" Weird, I hear a voice that's awfully familiar. "Is it?" Out of nowhere, this guy comes and shoves marimo away and suffocates me in a… (shudder) hug…

…

Don't hug me don't hug me don't hug me don't hug me don't hug me don't hug me…

LEMMEGO!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!

I start to have a panic attack in his arms.

"PIKA-CHAN!! OH I'VE MISSED YOU SO!!! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!!!!!" Sanji screams so joyfully.

Yeah that's great and all, NOW WOULD YOU LET ME GO?!

"Gyah, what the hell blondie?!" Marimo glares daggers at Sanji.

"Eh? You saying something, shit head?"

"Love cook…" He grumbles.

"What was that…"

"Forget it! We don't have time for this! Usopp's been captured by Arlong! He's gonna be killed!!"

"He's dead!!" A voice suddenly screams. I see a man I've never met before… he's of no importance to me…

BIG WHOOP! SOMEONE'S DEAD! SO WHAT?! LET ME GO!!!! DON'T HUG ME!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!! I'M NOT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!!!!!

"Usopp-aniki is dead! He's been killed by Nami-aneki!!"

The look of shock I saw temporarily flash from all their faces.

"It's horrible! That woman's a witch! Just for some treasure, she's kissing up to Arlong!! So she killed him without even thinking about it! What a rotten hearted low life!!"

Ouch, was she really that bad? I wasn't paying attention… more importantly…

WILL YOU LET ME GO?!

"Bastard!" Whoa! Straw hat flew at him… like he charged him like a man bull or something! "Say that one more time and I'll kill you!" He was pissed beyond all measure.

Dang, and I thought I had anger issues… oh wait, I don't! :) …right?

"You're making up crap! There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're nakama!"

"Who's nakama, Luffy?"

Oh great, orange haired girl is here…

And right away, I fall to the ground with a thud.

"Her cool look is so charming!" I deadpan as his eyes turn into hearts. "Hi Nami-san!! It's me, it's me, remember me?! Let's go on a cruise together!"

How could she not you stupid blonde?! I huff and pout. Stupid ero cook…

"You stay out of this! You'll just complicate things!" Marimo hisses. Yay, go marimo, try to knock some sense into this guy… and good luck! Cuz it ain't ever gonna happen!

"What did you say? My love is always like a hurricane!"

Yep! A hurricane of doom!!

"Where's Usopp?" Marimo turns to the orange haired girl.

"At the bottom of the sea," She retorts. She's pretty good at acting… but I see right through it! I think straw hat does too…

"Stop screwing around!" Marimo has the bright idea of running towards her with his sword and duh Sanji isn't gonna just sit around and watch a woman get attacked. He rushes forward and brings his foot towards marimo who just barely dodges.

"What the hell?"

"Do swordsmen attack women too? Roronoa Zoro?" Stupid ero cook's policy of not hitting women! She deserves to be slapped or something!! "Of course, after an emotional loss, you'd be irritable."

Marimo scowls, "Oi, you'd better watch what you say."

Oh, I can see they're going to be the BEST of friends…

Speaking of, what the heck is Sanji doing here??

He hasn't gone and done something stupid has he…?

To be honest, I'm not quite sure what's going on here. I think orange hair girl tricked them or something and wants them to leave. She's putting up a nice act…

But the captain simply falls over. "I'm going to sleep."

"Sleep?! In the middle of the road?!" Caveman…

"Yeah, I don't feel like leaving this island, I don't care what's happening here. I'm a bit sleepy so I'm sleeping." Great logic…

I noticed marimo slap his forehead. I stared at straw hat. He's an interesting fellow… with a 'GREAT' sense of logic… I'm sure we'll be best friends… NOT!

Orange hair girl was pissed, "FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! GO AHEAD AND DIE!!" She turns and runs away.

Typical… she gets pissed at us for not leaving? Lame, she looks like she's begging for help… whatever, that's just me and it doesn't involve me… I hope.

So back to the question, what the hell are you doing here Sanji!?

(OP)

Everyone separated and Sanji dragged me to his spot under the tree. He pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth.

Straw hat was sleeping calmly in the middle of the freakin road… I mean seriously, in the MIDDLE of the ROAD!! Idiot!

"Why was Nami-san crying?"

"That woman… crying?" Marimo raises an eyebrow at Sanji's question.

"She was crying in her heart," I would've rolled my eyes had this not been a serious moment. Sanji was sooo cheesy…

"What? Crying tears of guilt for killing Usopp?"

"You're serious? You seriously think Nami-san killed that long nose?" Sanji smiles rubbing my head.

"Nami didn't kill him, isn't that what you want to say?"

"Isn't that right?" Sanji smirks. "Pika-chan thinks so too,"

Since when do you have the liberty of deciding what I think?! Oh well, he's right anyway. A girl like her kill somebody? Yeah right, I'll sooner turn into a Jigglypuff than that…

Oh crap, I'm gonna jinx myself at this rate.

"I dunno," Marimo shrugs. "I made that little servant lose it once already. She may have just killed him in a fit of rage."

"Little servant?" I blink as Sanji suddenly becomes pissed. "WHATS LITTLE ABOUT NAMI'SANS CHEST?!"

OH HE HAD GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! I facevaulted. IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!!!! STUPID PERVERT!!!

The stupid blonde actually stands and attempts to kick marimo who brings his sword up to block. "What the hell? Is that all you think about?!" Stole the words right out of my mouth!

I flinched and closed my eyes as I heard a loud thud.

Oh look, long nose is back! And he got kicked and hit in the face with a foot and a sword. Ouch, especially when Sanji kicks… and marimo is probably tough too… yowch, glad I'm not in him right now. Hah, poor guy's face got deformed.

"He's still alive?"

I deadpanned. Um… nope, I think he's dead now. IDIOTS…

(OP)

"Oi, Luffy, Usopp's here… Luffy, get up!" Marimo rolls his eyes as he nudges his captain with his foot.

"Try this, oi Luffy, lunch."

"Lunch?! FOOD!!!"

"See?"

Wow, this guy has stomach for brains…

"Usopp's here," Marimo grunts holding up the very much in pain long nose.

"USOPP!! DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU?!" He shrieks in terror.

"No, uh, sorry. That was him and me,"

Him and I! Him and I! Use proper grammar at the very least!

"IT WAS YOU."

Yep, really, I blame it all on Sanji… idiotic ero love cook… .

"Luffy, you're here." He manages still feeling a terrible pain in his face.

"Yeah, a little while back."

"I'm here too, nice to meet you!" Sanji offers a smile.

Wait a second… nice to meet you?

Wait… I stare up at Sanji.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You… you didn't…

Sanji smiles at me. "Oh right, Pika-chan, I joined this pirate crew. I'm definitely gonna find All Blue."

My jaw hits the ground.

You… joined… pirates…

Then I… I…

WHAT THE HELL?!

THEN I'M A PIRATE TOO?!!

* * *

YAY NOTHER CHAP DONE!!

Say, are there any other pairings I should do? Maybe Luffy Nami, Robin Franky, Robin Zoro, or something?? idk, maybe, maybe not... probably just minor things int eh back ground later...

R&R


	5. Chappie 5

**Survivor:** Eh... hehe?

Ace: You suck~! You haven't updated in age and ppl probably forgot about you!

Survivor: (feels rather depressed) you're probably right...

Ace: (gloating) Haha

Seiya: You have a debt Portgas.

Ace: Well, I'm betting another 5 million beri that no one will review for this chapter!!

Seiya: You just buried your own grave... Survivor doesn't own anything except for me...

* * *

I stared at Sanji still wide eyed and slack jaw. No way… HE HAD TO BE KIDDING!!

He picked me up with a concerned expression. "What is it Pika-chan? Something wrong?"

Something wrong? SOMETHING WRONG? Of course something was wrong! You just joined a band of PIRATES. Actually you just joined a band of IDIOTS.

I sighed just about crying. This couldn't be happening. TT_TT

It's a miracle I didn't faint…

Sanji ruffled the fur… hair on my head, "Of course, Nami-san would never do anything like that."

"So what do we do now?" I realized now that the group had been talking for some time now about Nami, who I do believe is the orange girl. "Rush Arlong Park?"

"Wa-Wait! Before that we should ask Nami for a better explanation!" Long nose shouts shaking his hands in front of him frantically. He spat a bit on my face… I just scowled.

"Either way it's useless." A voice interrupts. The group turns around to see a beautiful blue haired young woman. "No matter what you guys do, Arlong's reign won't end."

I stared at her, namely her hair. Who the heck has blue hair?! Well then again, seaweed head here has green hair… so does he have green arm hair? (shudder) That'd be gross and let's not even think about that!

"Who's that?" Luffy questions.

"Nojiko, Nami's older sis."

I fell to the ground with a thud and winced while Sanji cooed, "Nami's older sis? She's so pretty!!"

I growled somewhat angrily at Sanji who took no notice.

"Do us a favor and don't meddle with this village's affairs anymore. Leave Nami alone. I'll tell you the reason why." Nojiko states in a serious tone.

"You mean why she stays with the mermen?"

I somewhat groaned. Stories like this usually were sappy and heart wrenching and dramatic… I hate stories like that!

"Once you hear the reason, leave this place."

"All right, then tell us the reason or whatever."

"I'll pass." Captain Straw Hat began to walk away. "I don't care about her past."

"Where are you going, Luffy?"

"A walk," He responds and without another thought I dashed after him.

"Ah, Pika-chan!" Sanji tilts his head then shrugs. "Oi Luffy, make sure nothing happens to Pika-chan!"

I am capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!!

Yes at the moment I pretty much despised Sanji. I went from being pet aboard a restaurant to being a pet aboard a pirate ship. Yes I wanted a change in scenery but no I did not want to stay a stupid yellow Pikachu!

I sigh a bit as I follow Captain Straw Hat, I think Lu… Lu something. It's somewhat peaceful which is odd cuz I could've sworn this guy was acting like a hyper rubber ball back at the Baratie. Meh, everyone has their moments.

So I'm like the only female aboard the pirate ship right now… scary… well unless Na… Nami? yeah Orange girl, if she joins then I'm all good. 

"Oi, Pika-chan, you're falling behind." I looked up then quickened my pace realizing I was quite a ways behind him. I made a face at the name. "What? So those are mermen?" I looked up as well. There were fish dudes again! I got a bit closer to captain feeling a bit nervous. The one on the left looked kind of weird with long lips and blonde hair and blue skin. I recognize the middle one as the octopus from earlier and the one on the right is dressed like some karate dude and his arms have shark fins or something growing out of them. Either way, they look like a scary bunch.

Captain walks right through them deciding they weren't a big deal. I glanced at them nervously before looking straight ahead attempting to ignore them like Captain.

"O-Oi! Wait!"

"Huh? Were you calling me?" He pauses and turns.

"Y-You… who are you?" Octopus dude from earlier questions. "What're you doing on this island?"

'What's it matter to you?" He questions feeling a bit annoyed that his walk was interrupted.

"Ah… you've got a point there… just like you said…" What is he stupid? Well, octopi can't have too many brain cells right?

"I'm Luffy," He points at me. "That's Pika-chan, we're taking a walk." He responds so casually I'm wondering if he's that confident or just plain stupid… meh probably the latter.

"Taking a walk? Have a pleasant one!" The octopus calls as we resume walking.

Really stupid octopus but I'm glad to be away from them…

ugly bunch…

"Smartass, where you headed?"

"How should I know?" Captain retorts as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

(OP)

I don't know how long we walked but I was getting tired. Captain had decided to take a break in the village we had entered and we were currently sitting under a palm tree. He was staring at the sky and I was relaxing next to him. The grass was plushy…

"A pinwheel, huh?"

I glanced at him then realized he was referring to the man who had the pinwheel in his hat. It was only a little while ago but a man with a pinwheel in his hat had been leading a group of marines somewhere. "That was so cool." He glances at me with a grin. "I just thought of a good move!"

"Doctor! Doctor!" I glanced up. A crowd of people had gathered in front of the buildings ahead of us.

Lu… man what was his name? Straw hat was excited or something cuz he shot to his feet and rushed over.

"Yo, Nami! What's up? Can I help with something?"

"You're STILL here?!" She glares daggers at him obviously pissed. She grabbed him by the collar. "This is none of your business! Get off this island!" She shrieked then threw him to the ground.

I winced then rolled my eyes. What an idiot…

He returned with a rather annoyed expression. "What's with her?"

I resisted the urge to bite him. What was he stupid?

(OP)

Lu… and I were watching the people gather weapons and such. The man with the pinwheel hat was giving a speech on how they were going to get Arlong for hurting their beloved Nami. Lu… you know what, I don't know his name I'm calling him Lu got a problem with that?

Lu looked pretty neutral about this whole ordeal. I wonder what's really going on in that head of his… that is if anything was going through that head of his.

Orange girl, Nami made her appearance again this time with a more desperate expression. She tried to stop everyone from rushing to their doom. But well, seeing as they went right past her pretty much ready for the worst…

She dropped to her knees crying. Then picked up the dagger she had tried to threaten the villagers with.

"Nah, Pika, what do you think?" Lu stood and brushed himself off. "I want to kick Arlong's ass." I followed him feeling somewhat annoyed that we got caught in this ordeal but… whatever… there's action right?

"Arlong! ARLONG! ARLONG!!" Nami continued to scream and stabbed her arm repeatedly until Lu reached and grabbed her arm.

She glanced up at him. "Luffy…" He knocked the knife from her hand then released her hand. "What do you want?" She questions coldly. "You don't know anything. You don't know what's been happening for the past 8 years on this island."

"Yeah, I don't." And he probably could care less…

I felt somewhat hopeless. I mean, I'm just standing here unable to say or do anything! See, this is why I really hate getting caught up in problems. I can't do anything about it!

"I told you get off this island right?"

"Yeah,"

"Get off! You!" She threw a handful of dirt at him. "Go away! GO AWAY!!" She continued to scream at him still throwing dust. Luffy stared at her calmly waiting to hear something. She began to sob and slowly looked back at him. "Luffy… help me…"

He removed his hat without a word then placed it on her head. Oh what a dramatic scene… gyah, it's making me sick…

He turned around and walked away before shouting to the world, "DAMN RIGHT!!"

I nearly laughed. That was one way of doing it. This captain… well stupid or not, least he cared for his friends… even if he had a weird taste in friends.

Oh? When did they get here? I wondered to myself. Seaweed head, Sanji, and long nose were… waiting…? It was like they were prepared for this moment.

I am in awe.

"We're going." Lu says in a rather captainly way.

The crew responds at once. "Right!"

It felt so hard to believe. Was I really getting this chance to go with an awesome group of heroes… well pirates… idiots… suddenly I'm wondering why I was in awe of them in the first place…

But still, I'm a lousy Pikachu… I should've been turned into something cooler! Like… like… part robot or a super human or something else!

I'm a lousy Pikachu but I'm a member of the Straw Hat Crew.

I have to do my share.

…

…

Just where did those words come from? You've gotta be friggin kidding! I'M FRICKIN TERRIFIED!!!

* * *

I shall update soon and this time... yeah I'm not promising anything sry for disappointing everyone! hopefully someone out there will review...

Ace: Doubt it!

Don't let ACe be right!!


End file.
